Crafting
__TOC__ Our new Crafting Recipe Page is under construction Here. Crafting is one of the major activities in Cubic Castles and is a way to obtain most of blocks, tools and high grade crafting material. The following lists provide all known crafting recipes found within the game.If there is an incorrect recipe or something that we've missed, please leave a constructive and accurate comment. The team is very busy working on the wikia, and we will update it as soon as possible. All Crafting recipe has been tested and the recipe is same with the developer recipe in main site. | style="text-align:center;"| *Slows movement *Can be mined in Forest Realm | style="text-align:center;"|'5c' |- | style="text-align:center;"| Soil | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Can be found in volcanoes in tropical mines | style="text-align:center;"|'10c' |- | style="text-align:center;"| Quicksand | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| *Slows movement *Causes damages if stood in | style="text-align:center;" |N/A |} | style="text-align:center;"| *Can be cut in half (plate) *Can be cut into stairs | style="text-align:center;"|'40c' |- | style="text-align:center;"| Stainless Steel Block | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| *Can be cut in half (plate) *Can be cut into stairs | style="text-align:center;"|'120c' |} | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|'35c' |- | Clay Brick Cap | | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|'40c' |- | Red Brick | | style="text-align:center;"| *Can be cut into stairs | style="text-align:center;"|'20c' |- | Sandy Brick | 4x Sand | *Can be cut in half *Can be cut into stairs | style="text-align:center;"|'15c' |- | Grey Checkers | | *Can be colored *Can be cut in half *Can be cut into stairs | style="text-align:center;"|'30c' |- | Fancy Road | | | style="text-align:center;"|'40c' |} | *Can be combined to make full block | style="text-align:center;"|'10c' |- | style="text-align:center;"|'New Wood Planks' | style="text-align:center;"| | *Can be combined to make full block | style="text-align:center;"|'10c' |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Old Wood Block' | style="text-align:center;"| | *Can be cut in half (Wood Planks) *Can be cut into stairs | style="text-align:center;"|'40c' |- | style="text-align:center;"|'New Wood Block' | style="text-align:center;"| | *Can be cut in half *Can be cut into stairs | style="text-align:center;"|'40c' |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Persian Rug' | style="text-align:center;"| | | style="text-align:center;"|'30c' |- | style="text-align:center;"|'White Plaster' | style="text-align:center;"| | *Can be cut in half *Can be cut into stairs | style="text-align:center;"|'15c' |} | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|'40c' |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Sandstone Column' | ' ' | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|'25c' |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Sandstone Block Column' | | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|'30c' |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Finial Stone' | | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|'25c' |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Finial Sandstone' | | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|'15c' |} | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|'200c' |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Double Mattress' | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|'400c' |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Fancy Table' | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|'250c' |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Old Wood Table' | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|'45c' |- | style="text-align:center;"|'New Wood Table' | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|'45c' |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Old Wood Chair' | style="text-align:center;"| | *Can be sat on | style="text-align:center;"|'40c' |- | style="text-align:center;"|'New Wood Chair' | style="text-align:center;"| | *Can be sat on | style="text-align:center;"|'40c' |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Red Sofa' | style="text-align:center;"| | *Can be sat on | style="text-align:center;"|'65c' |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Blue Sofa' | style="text-align:center;"| | *Can be sat on | style="text-align:center;"|'65c' |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Sink' | style="text-align:center;"| | | style="text-align:center;" |N/A |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Stove' | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;" |N/A |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Fridge' | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;" |N/A |} Category:Blocks Category:Crafting Category:Planks Category:Tools Category:Clothes